


Sunningrocks is a Parking Lot You Guys

by Whirlibirb (Draikinator)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Second Person, floweypot au, perspective Chara, warrior cats spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draikinator/pseuds/Whirlibirb
Summary: Chara and Asriel argue about who owns Sunningrocks.





	Sunningrocks is a Parking Lot You Guys

“That’s stupid,” Asriel sneers, without looking up from his video game. You’ve really been trying your best not to pull Frisk’s attention away from their book, because you already asked to watch anime later and it's their turn now and if you get into another dumb argument with Azzy, it's going to eat into your Rurouni Kenshin time. 

“Is not,” you snap back, “Anybody with a brain would think so.”

“Then I guess having a brain really doesn't mean much,” Asriel snorts. He has the volume of his Gameboy Advance turned all the way up, and the horn filled soundtrack of Pokemon Ruby is grating on your nerves. 

“Guys, I’m trying to read,” your mouth says, irritated.

“Sorry, Frisk,” you and Asriel intone flatly. You can still hear his little petal hands patting the gamepad.

“It’s still dumb,” Asriel mutters.

“Come on!” You say, pulling your gaze away from the Warrior Cats book, “Thunderclan obviously should have Sunningrocks!”

“Nu huh!” says Asriel, looking up from his GBA finally, “Riverclan owned Sunningrocks first!”

“Guys!” Frisk says, but you ignore them.

“Yeah!” you agree, because it's true, “But so what? Riverclan doesn't even need it! All they want it for is to sit on! Thunderclan needs it for food!”

Asriel scoffs and rolls his eyes dramatically, then reaches down and hits the button that makes the little motorized kinex set his pot is sat in roll forward. “Who cares what they want it for! They owned it first, so it's theirs!”

“It literally doesn't make any sense for Riverclan to even still want it,” you argue, “it's on the other side of the river! It used to be on Riverclan’s side, but then the river moved, and now it's on Thunderclan’s! And, like, again- they don't even want to use it! They just want to sit on it!”

“But just because Thunderclan needs it doesn't give them the right to take it!” Asriel says as he rolls up close enough to poke one leafy arm in your face accusingly, “Humans took land from Monsters, don't forget!”

“This is a completely different situation!” You say, pushing him away by the pot.

“Nu huh!”

“Yeah huh!”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake, would you two stop?” Frisk snaps, yanking your hand back and snapping their book shut. Whoops. Rip Rurouni Kenshin.

“I mean, you’re both right,” Frisk sighs, climbing off of the floor where you’d been lounging and onto the neatly made bed, “Thunderclan shouldn't have taken it, but Riverclan should have given it to them- holding onto it with no intention to use it is just taunting Thunderclan cats to starve to death for no reason. I don't know if you've noticed by now but Warrior Cats is kind of like, mean, and no one really thinks anything through, like, ever. It's a dumb book series. And you don't even like it, Chara.”

“Yeah,” you mumble, “but I gotta read it anyway since you are, so I got opinions.”

“It doesn't even matter anymore, we left the forest territory ages ago,” Frisk sighs. 

“Pick me up!” Azzy calls from the floor. Frisk sighs and rolls over, picks him up, puts him on the nightstand.

“Are we done arguing, now?” Frisk sighs, “Can I please just read Tigerheart’s Shadow, which has absolutely nothing to do with Sunningrocks?”

“Oh, uh,” says Asriel, uncharacteristically non unantagonistic, “I, uh.”

“You what?” Frisk asks.

The door bursts open.

“Who said Sunningrocks doesn't belong to Riverclan?!?” Undyne thunders.


End file.
